A Simple Romance
by DarkShadow001
Summary: It's a simple Romance, what more can I say?


A/N: Enjoy and please R&R!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Zelda, wait up!" Cried Link rushing behind Zelda. She looked back at him angrily.  
  
"Link, why did you leave me?!" She shouted.  
  
"I didn't leave, I was practically dead for your information!" He shouted.  
  
"I don't care, I was scared to death Link! TO DEATH!" She screamed back. Link frowned.  
  
"Zelda, I...." She turned on one foot and went into her room slamming the door. Link took off his hat and threw it at her door including a bundle of wild flowers. When she heard him go down the hall steps she opened the door. She looked down at the flowers and his favorite cap.  
  
"Link...." She picked up the flowers and hat, and walked back into her room.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Link was across the Hyrule Field. He kicked at his feet and stared back at the castle. He shook his head. A single tear fell from his eyes. "Zelda...." He whispered. He looked up at the sky and walked towards the Kokari Forest.  
  
"Link!" Yelled an excited little girl running to Link. He hugged her.  
  
"Hey Saria, how's the house?" She smiled and led him to his tree house.  
  
"See, it's all nice and pretty. Like the way you left it." She smiled happily. The cow he had won was inside his house like usual, there was flowers set in the middle of his table, and his bed was nice and neat. Link smiled and looked at Saria. She giggled and hopped downstairs.  
  
"Thank you Saria!" Link called after her. She waved and hopped to the Lost Woods.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Impa!" Zelda called from her room. Impa appeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
"Yes my dear?" She cooed.  
  
"I got in a fight with my best friend." She cried hugging Impa.  
  
"Awe, honey, Link?" She sighed holding her in her arms.  
  
"Yeah. I never, I never felt this way about him before." Impa looked down at the 17 year old Zelda crouched down in her arms. She smiled and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Do you mean that you might love him?" Zelda looked up. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"I don't know...."She said looking down at her feet. She walked over to her bed and sat down. " I never, I...." She stared outside her window.  
  
" It's alright honey, just think about it. If you want to tell me then tell me." She kissed her lightly on the head and went out her door shutting lightly bhind her.  
  
"Link? Love Link?" She took a pillow and held it to her chest.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Zelda, why did it have to come to this. I..... I l..... NO! She wont feel the same! I know she wont. Goddess! Why does this have to be so difficult?!" He yelled at his mirror. He looked at the daisies in the center of his table. He couldn't use those. They were Saria's present to him.  
  
He had been sick for a year, he hadn't told Zelda. He didn't want her to worry. He cared too much about her. He loved her, but he couldn't admit it to himself.  
  
"Where can I find some flowers?" He sighed to himself thinking of where he got those wild flowers from. He then remembered, it was under a tree on Hyrule Field. He smiled and darted out. He went to the stable he had made for his horse and saddled her. He jumped on and rode away. When he was there, there was one beautiful pearly white rose there. Link took he rose gently in his hands. He tucked it in his shirt and rode as fast as he could to Zelda's Castle.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Zelda heard her name being called outside her balcony. She walked out on her balcony. Down below Link was standing there. He was holding out the white rose.  
  
"Zelda, I never could tell you this! This beautiful rose expresses me when I see you. It makes me glow and happy, but when I'm away from you, it's devastating. It's clear to me that I love you, and if I could, I want to hold you in my arms, and kiss you." Zelda held her hand to her mouth. There was a smile on her face. Tears were gently falling. Link smiled up at her. Zelda held out a finger and disappeared. She ran down the hall to the courtyard.  
  
"Oh Link!" She sighed. She ran as fast as she could to him.  
  
"Zelda, can I hold you in my arms just for a little while. I know that you probably don't f-feel the same way, but I love you." Link chattered. The cold night air was freezing him. Zelda jumped into his open arms.  
  
"I love you Link. I love you." Link got all warm inside.  
  
"I love you too Zelda, I love you too." He looked at her glowing face. He wiped away her tears. "Can I please kiss you?" Zelda laughed a little.  
  
"Link, I'm yours, do with me as you will." She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes. He looked into her sapphire ones and kissed her. They're kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Link then pulled away.  
  
"I must leave. I love you Zelda." He whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"And I you Link." She smiled sweetly. Link let go of her hand and mounted Epona. He rode off a few miles, but stopped and looked back at her beautiful figure. She waved goodbye. Link waved back and rode away. Zelda opened her hand, and there ay the white rose. A tear fell from her eye as she stared upon such beauty.  
  
A/N: Should I write more????? 


End file.
